


SSP connecting people

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Pre-Slash, torba na głowę i za fandom, trzydziestominutówka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdyby dzisiejszego wieczoru ktoś spytał Tony'ego co sądzi o alarmach przeciwpożarowych, zapewne piałby o nich pod niebiosa ale tak... to było wieczorem a teraz mamy noc. Bardzo zimną, bardzo mokrą noc i to <i>zmienia wszystko!</i> || Prompt w środku</p>
            </blockquote>





	SSP connecting people

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Podryw na klejnoty koronne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859351) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate). 
  * Inspired by [Kwestia gustu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859156) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> 3am and the fire alarm in our apartment complex just went off let me lend you my jacket while we wait on the sidewalk
> 
>  
> 
> Zrobiło mi kuku. A najgorsze jest to, że sama się o to kuku prosiłam. Mój instynkt samozachowawczy zdecydowanie leży. O lezy, kwiczy, umiera! 
> 
> Czy instynkt samozachowawczy może umrzeć? A jeśli umrze? Co ja zrobię, Borze Wszechlistny, już po mnie!
> 
> EDIT: T dla języka. Tak sobie uświadomiłam, że dla większości język jednak podnosi rating. Taka sytuacja.

Gdyby dzisiejszego wieczoru ktoś spytał Tony'ego co sądzi o alarmach przeciwpożarowych, zapewne piałby o nich pod niebiosa, bo te małe pikadła uratowały mu życie w warsztacie przynajmniej trzy razy i były w tym zdecydowanie bardziej kompetentne niż zbudowany za młodu i w pijackiej maglinie DUM-E, który wolał wyprysnać mu w twarz całym ładunkiem gaśnicy pianowej i skutecznie ominąć palący się element. O ile go przypadkowo nie przejechał a później nie spanikował wymachując opróżnioną gaśnicą - jak to tylko roboty stworzone w pijackiej maglinie potrafią. 

Dlatego serio, do dzisiejszego wieczoru alarmy przeciwpożarowe były dla Tony'ego wynalazkiem wieńczącym szczyt osiągnięć nowoczesnej technologii, jednak teraz, o trzeciej rano, gdy stał na wilgotnym od mżawki chodniku w samych majtkach i jednej samotnej, przemoczonej skarpetce był gotów odstrzelić łeb twórcy tych cholernych alarmów, o ile tylko sprawi to, że będzie mógł wrócić do ciepłego łóżka.

Siąknął wymownie nosem, za co został zgromiony wzrokiem przez opatuloną w palto panią Mayers, sąsiadkę z parteru, która jako jedyna miała dość czasu, by odpowiednio się ubrać, zanim strażacy powyciągali ich z budynku. Stara wiedźma pewnie sama podstawiła zapalniczkę pod czujniki, żeby wykurzyć ze stacji swojego pracującego w straży byłego męża. To nie tak, że byłby to pierwszy raz, a już chyba wszyscy w kamienicy zdążyli się nasłuchać jaka to ona jest pokrzywdzona przez los, jaka to menda się jej trafiła za męża i jak to ta wyżej wymieniona menda śmiała znaleźć sobie jakąś lafiryndę i założyć szczęśliwą wielodzietną rodzinę zaledwie piętnaście minut drogi od niej. 

Tony siąknał ponownie patrząc wyzywająco na kobietę, na co ta zacisnęła wargi w wąską kreskę i odwróciła wymownie wzrok.  
Jeśli tylko się rozchoruje wyśle tej suce cały rachunek za leczenie postanowił i tym razem siąknął na serio z trudem powstrzymując się przed drżeniem. Splótł ręce na piersi i schował palce pod pachami w miernej próbie uchowania ich przed zamrożeniem na kość. 

Tony zerknął mimochodem na wylegującego się w wozie strażaka, który wyglądał o krok od przyśnięcia i pewna mściwa część w nim dodała: i im także. Skurwysyny nie rozdały nawet koców i Tony w myślach klepał się po ramieniu za namówienie Clinta, by zabrał rodzinę na weekend do Waszyngtonu. Gdyby ktokolwiek próbował wyciągnąć dzieciaki z domu w samych piżamach pewnie razem z żoną rzuciłby się tej osobie do gardła i dopiero narobiliby bigosu.  
Bartonowie bardzo poważnie podchodzili do zdrowia swoich dzieci, w szczególności najmłodszego Nathaniela, który nieustannie łapał infekcje górnych dróg oddechowych i Tony nie raz zawoził jego i Laurę do dzielnicowej przychodni, kiedy Clint był w delegacji. 

— Ja pierdolę, no ja pierdolę, no ja pierdolę i kurwa mać! — wysyczał czując jak narasta w nim gniew i pochylił się, by zdjąć przemoczoną skarpetkę, z której i tak nie było żadnego pożytku. — Pojebało was złamasy, czy jak?! — ryknął i cisnął zwiniętą skarpetką w kierunku najbliższego strażaka, który przemykał właśnie obok niego. Skarpetka przykleiła się do żółtego materiału kurtki z wielce wymownym plaskiem a strażak znieruchomiał. Teoretycznie Tony powinien wiedzieć, że to cisza przed burzą, jednak był zbyt wkurwiony, by cokolwiek sobie z tego robić. 

— Stoimy tutaj trzecią godzinę, trzecią do kurwy nędzy! Stałeś kiedyś trzy godziny w samych gaciach na mrozie i deszczu?! Może się, kurwa, wymienimy to wtedy się ten twój wesoły zastęp odrobinę pośpieszy!

Mężczyzna odwrócił się w stronę Tony'ego, który nagle poczuł w gardle gulę na widok blizn znaczących całą twarz strażaka. Tego się nie spodziewał. W zasadzie spodziewał się wszystkiego tylko nie tego, że facet ruszy na niego jak pieprzony czołg i tylko interwencja drugiego strażaka uchowa go przed nosem wbitym w mózg.

— Zajmij się tą suką i niech mi da spokój — warknął do drugiego pobliżdzony i wyszarpnąwszy dłoń z jego uścisku odszedł w kierunku wozu. Mieszkańcy kamienicy, choć w cale nie lepszym stanie niż Tony, rozstępowali się przed nim niczym Morze Czerwone, szepcząc cicho między sobą. 

— No, tego się nie spodziewałem. — Strażak przed nim bez słowa zdjął jaskrawożółty hełm z głowy, ujawniając pod nim szopę splątanych brązowych włosów i umazaną w sadzy twarz. 

— Przerzucili nas prosto z kraksy skrzyżowaniu .26 i .17, więc Rumlow jest trochę podenerwowany. 

Tym razem Tony zadrżał nie tylko z zimna.

— Kurwa, chłopie, nie wie...

— Nie powinieneś wiedzieć — uciął mu mężczyzna zmęczonym głosem i zerknął wymownie w stronę, w którą odszedł Rumlow. Najwidoczniej to on drzemał w tym cholernym wozie. 

— Dobra — mówi w końcu Tony tonem, który jasno mówi "mam plan". — Dobra. Dawaj kurtkę. 

— Co proszę?

— Kurtka — powtarza cierpliwie Tony — Dawaj kurtkę panie... — Tony zezuje na niewyraźną naszywkę z nazwiskiem — ...panie Barnes i spadaj pan do wozu. 

Facet – Barnes – patrzy się na niego jak porażone Dodo, jednak bez dalszych ponagleń zdejmuje kurtkę mechanicznym gestem i narzuca ją na barki Tony'ego, który niemal się w niej topi, bo _ciepło_...

— A teraz sio — Tony pcha Barnesa barkiem w kierunku wozu, co musi wyglądać z boku dziwnie ale nikt i nic nie zmusi Tony'ego do wyciągnięcia dłoni z wewnętrznych kieszeni kurtki, która przykryła go niczym opadający do połowy łydek namiot. — Odbiór jutro po piętnastej, jak się wyśpię, no już, sio! Sio mówię!

— Po piętnastej? — powtarza strażak i pozwala przepchnąć się jeszcze trochę w kierunku wozu co Tony uznaje za sukces.

— Po piętnastej. 

Barnes uśmiecha się do Tony'ego niczym złośliwy gremlin i bez dalszego popychania wraca do wozu, i Tony po prostu wie, że coś jest na rzeczy.

Chowa podbródek w wysokim kołnierzu kurtki.  
_Coś na pewno_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kwestia gustu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859156) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814)
  * [Podryw na klejnoty koronne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859351) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)




End file.
